


don't hold back, baby

by sensualbillie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A/B/O Roleplay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Based on a Twitter Post, F/M, Pegging, het a/b/o rp is SO underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualbillie/pseuds/sensualbillie
Summary: mika and ethan decide to try something new.(title is from "big bad wolf" by fifth harmony)





	don't hold back, baby

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tweet. you know what it is.
> 
> ((please don't show ethan OR mika this thank you))

Mika takes in the beautiful, almost divine sight in front of her.

  
Ethan laying on the bed, completely naked, legs spread just slightly, arms at his side, and a baby-blue collar perching on his neck. His eyes stare intently into Mika's own with a frantic hint of need.

  
They've talked about doing this before, but they never got any time due to their busy lives. Their sex drives were at an all-time high, and their workloads never seemed to help that. Nevertheless, it was Mika's idea for him to take time off today to focus on their sex life.

This time, however, was really interesting to him. Mika had told him before that she was a dominant type of girl, but she was into…some sort of pet thing. Some sort of roleplay. Some sort of…pet…play?

It was a little different than what Ethan had already saw online, though. It had something about needing an Omega-type of pet. The type that was submissive, compliant, _obedient_.

  
And apparently, he was the perfect match for that type of thing tonight.

  
Mika already saw the way he was lying on the bed as these three traits. And, to be honest, they looked really wonderful on him.

  
She steps closer to Ethan, shots of adrenaline suddenly pumping in her veins.

  
They've already agreed to this, and there's no turning back now.

  
She climbs onto the bed, taking a closer look at Ethan's figure.

She notices how his legs are spread more openly now, with his knees forming a V-shape.

She notices the way he gazes at her so frantically and needy, practically ready to _feel_ all the types of burning pleasure she gives to him.

And lastly, she notices the way he's _begging_ for her. Begging for her to fill him up, begging for her to fuck him _good_.

It's almost enough to set her on fire as she inches closer to him and presses her lips to his own, her intense lust now taking over her with full force.

The kiss is heated, frenetic, and almost intoxicating at this point as she slowly pulls back, dark pools of arousal forming in her eyes.

She then leans down and plants soft kisses onto the nape of Ethan's neck, chest, stomach, and hips.

  
She hears him gasp softly at the touch of her lips on the head of his cock, and that's enough for her to finally snap.

  
She grabs the bottle of lube from the counter and pours a significant amount onto her dildo, sliding the slick substance up and down its shaft. Finally, she lines the toy up at Ethan's entrance, ready to be pushed in.

  
"Look at you, such a good omega for me. I bet you wanna be filled up like the needy puppy you are."

  
" _Please_ , my alpha."

  
Mika didn't need to be told twice.

  
Slowly, she inches the dildo into him, watching Ethan practically become a whimpering mess underneath her. He tilts his head back, eyes shutting tightly at the torturous but heavenly sensation of Mika inside of him.

Mika begins to thrust in and out of him at a slow, steady pace, her eyes intently focusing on the contorted look of bliss on his boyfriend's face. "You're so cute, my omega. So aroused that my knot is inside of you. You're so desperate for anything, huh?"

Ethan lets out a loud, keen moan at the sound of Mika's soft, low voice, his body already beginning to grind back against her. " _Fuck_ , alpha, _please_ …"

"Please what, dear omega?"

"Please, just fuck me harder, I can't take any more of this…"

Mika proudly does as she's told, slamming into him with smooth, quick thrusts, feeling the fierce musk of his arousal and fucking him with ease.

Soon, she could feel Ethan's legs wrap around her lower back, trying to pull her closer to his own body. His loud moans were the only sound filling the room besides the hard slapping sounds of Mika penetrating him.

" _God_ , you feel so fucking good..." Mika moans as she pants quietly, fucking him with almost wild abandon. "If I keep fucking you like this, I'm gonna come…"

Ethan's hands start to grip onto the sheets as he feels Mika's dildo brush against his prostate, and that's pretty much enough to drive him wild. "God, fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come so fucking hard, please, alpha, _please_ \-- "

"Yeah, come for me, baby. Come for me, you fucking gorgeous omega…"

And with that, Ethan's pretty much fucking gone at this point. With one more stroke of Mika's hand on his cock, his back arches off the bed and his mind's a mess and he's coming, coming _so hard._ His toes are curling and his eyes are shut tightly as one more loud cry tears from his throat.

Moments after he comes down from his high, he hears a throaty moan from Mika, signaling that she had come too. He slowly opens his eyes to see her head bowing down and her body trembling in orgasm.

After he feels her pull out of him, his eyes steadily begin to close again, a feeling of drowsiness beginning to overtake him.

  
The last thing he remembers is her kissing the top of his forehead.


End file.
